1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wiring cable comprising a plurality of wiring conductors which are provided on a flexible base film.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an electronic device such as an office automation product, a flexible wiring cable is generally applied to an interface provided in its interior or between such devices. When an electric signal flows to such a flexible wiring cable, electromagnetic interference noise may be radiated from the wiring conductor part toward its periphery, to cause electromagnetic trouble in another peripheral electronic device or cable. In order to eliminate such electromagnetic interference noise (EMI noise), generally employed is a method of providing a filter element around a connector which is connected with the flexible wiring cable, or a method of passing the flexible wiring cable through a core which is made of a magnetic material such as ferrite.
However, the method of providing a filter element requires extra space for mounting such a filter element and an operation for mounting the filter element and electrically mounting the same, as well as an additional cost for such mounting. On the other hand, the method of mounting a ferrite core requires an operation for fixing the ferrite core after the aforementioned passage in addition to an operation for mounting the ferrite core, leading to increase in cost.